As semiconductor technology advances, greater amounts of functionality can be incorporated on a single semiconductor die. Historically, different functionality was realized via separate integrated circuits (ICs) to provide different functions such as processing functions, control functions, interface functions and so forth. However, modern semiconductors can incorporate multiple functions such as these and more in a single integrated circuit.
One example of this trend is the increasing number of system-on-a-chip (SoC) devices that are available. These single die ICs include various circuitry such as processing circuitry, interface circuitry, specialized functional circuitry and so forth. As such, embedded devices and portable devices such as mobile terminals, cellular telephones, smart phones, netbooks and so forth can be implemented with a smaller number of devices.
Another example of this trend is the prevalence of multiprocessor systems, where the system can include one or more multi-core processors, which may be configured on a single semiconductor die or integrated on multiple die within a single package, namely a multichip module (MCM).
To provide further processing capabilities in some situations, an independent logic block, e.g., of a third party, can be incorporated into another semiconductor die or device. For example, a so-called independent intellectual property (IP) logic block can be incorporated into a processor, SoC or other semiconductor device. However, there can be significant complexities involved in incorporating a third party design into such a device. This is especially so with regard to interconnect communications between the added IP block and the rest of the semiconductor device. For example, current solutions for SoC use are not readily adaptable for use with a physical interface to an interconnect (e.g. a so-called PHY device), requiring a third party IP vendor to provide an adapter or to rewrite their logic block.